Sunset
by Cinnamoon
Summary: As the mastermind of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara expects perfection in performance of his plans; however, this time a defiant kunoichi will question everything that he’s ever wanted to achieve.
1. Picking up the pieces

Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Well I've decided that my story needs general improvement, so I've started revising the chapters I hope you'll like it ^_^ Enjoy your reading!

Picking up the pieces

Slightly dizzy from the bitter taste, Sakura reflected that the sparkling beverage in her glass wasn't _quite_ doing what she'd aimed for – that is, distracting her from the long, disappointing day to which she'd just put a miserable end. She didn't know why she bothered half the time; the drink never worked any more, not the way it _should_. All she really accomplished in the end was a headache she could just as easily have done without. But she supposed, at the very least, it kept her shaking hands busy if not her mind.

How she hated those days at the hospital. The days when she did her absolute best but things still went terribly wrong. The days when she couldn't do much for a dying comrade, despite her fiercest efforts. The days she couldn't seem to _forget_.

Not that working at the hospital wasn't important to her; it most certainly _was,_ and the feeling of helping someone who desperately needed her abilities filled her with warm a satisfaction that somehow made it all worthwhile. But even so, on nights like these she felt incomplete somehow; like something in her had snapped – some vital component, leaving her a shell of what she should be. What that factor was she couldn't say, but Sakura wondered if she could possibly face more painful, dreary years when _this_ was what she had to look forward to.

It was a controversial topic, and such thoughts raised several equally provocative questions in her head. Like, was she wasting her time at the hospital day in and day out? Maybe she could be of more use on missions, out in the field where she could heal injuries when they had a better chance of _being_ healed. It would certainly feel better than waiting around for the wounded to come to _her_, only for her to have to tell them it was too late and she couldn't do anything.

Sakura just didn't know anymore. Where was she needed? Where could she do most good? Did it even make a difference? She wished she could talk to her team mates about it, but her boys weren't around tonight. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were all gone, off to the border area of Fire Country chasing some some lead or other on Akatsuki. And not for the first time, she wished she'd taken them up on their offer to join them.

"If you don't wipe that sourpuss look off your face, you're definitely gonna ruin my night." a perky, irritatingly familiar voice interrupted Sakura's self-pity sodden thoughts. _Ino_. Why had she let Ino talk her into going out again?

Sakura snorted derisively. _Probably the same reason I let her talk me into it _every _time I've had a bad day at the hospital – company._

"Oh yeah, Pig? What makes you think it's a _sourpuss_ look on my face? It could be disgust from looking at _you_ for so long." Sakura grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck wearily and taking another swig of her drink. Whether she needed the company or not, Sakura questioned – as always – whether Ino was really the kind of company appropriate to the occasion. After all, her blonde friend was more the 'have a good time' sort of companion than the 'comfort' sort.

"Let's just see, shall we Forehead? First off, you look like someone just died-," Sakura flinched. Hadn't Ino been listening earlier? Someone _had_ just died! "secondly, you haven't looked _anywhere_ but at that glass; and third, as pleased as I am by the peace and quiet, you've kept your mouth completely shut all night. Sounds like a sourpuss mood to me, am I right?"

"Not in the slightest." Sakura snapped, annoyed more at the fact that Ino was _right_ than at what she was actually saying.

"Sure I'm not." she scoffed sarcastically, ignoring the warning in Sakura's aquamarine eyes. "I know what you need. You gotta start dating some hottie who'll make you forget all about…" Ino stopped mid-sentence and smirked, eyes drawn to something over Sakura's shoulder. "Speak of the devil… Look what we have here." she purred slyly, nodding to the darkest corner of the bar where two men sat deep in discussion.

They were somewhat suspicious in Sakura's opinion. Whenever someone passed too close to their table all conversation ceased abruptly, so whatever they were talking about was either important, illegal or both – in her experience such behaviour was only ever a cause of those two reasons. But perhaps she was over thinking it? After all, from where she was sitting the men looked perfectly innocent to _her_. Admittedly one of them had their back to her, but the second – a mature-looking gentleman with long, dark hair and a ruggedly attractive face – appeared to be a seasoned businessman at worst.

Even as the thought formed the man glanced up at her, almost as if she'd called his name just by thinking about him. She wasn't the type to blush and turn away like a tittering little girl, but it was incredibly difficult to maintain eye contact so shamelessly with this particular man. After a good five seconds Sakura averted her gaze, unable to bear the intensity of his deep, black eyes any longer. But the man _didn't_ look away – she could still feel his eyes on the back of her neck like two sharp needles.

"You mean the guy with the black hair? He seems overconfident; too brash for my tastes. He's more your type Ino, not mine." Sakura muttered, taking a nerve steadying gulp of alcohol, trying to hide her edgy reaction to the stranger's unrelenting survey of her.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Sakura! I swear, you're not all there today. I'm with Shika, remember? And believe me, I've _no_ intention of doing anything to mess that up." Ino made a face, tossing her beautiful blonde hair aside like some supermodel wannabe. All of a sudden her features lit up and she jerked her head at the approaching silhouette of her fiancé, a pleased smile on her lips.

"See? He always knows when I need him."

"Ino, do you have a minute?" Shikamaru drawled upon reaching the pair.

Sakura had always thought the usually indolent expression of 'Konoha's smartest shinobi' looked kind of weird in the presence of his beloved; strained, _careful_. Perhaps because he was fully aware of the tantrums this troublesome woman of his was capable of. Shikamaru being Shikamaru, he'd rather avoiding dealing with something _that _bothersome even if it was from the woman he loved.

"For you, I have all the time in the world!" Ino squealed happily, rushing to her feet almost before he'd finished the question and taking advantage of the opportunity to glomph him. _Of course, _Sakura thought sardonically, _he could just have been waiting for _that_ to happen._

It would seem the World's Best Slacker wasn't in the mood for Ino's little public display of affection, so he quickly set her on her feet and signalled for her to follow him from the place. Before exiting after him, Ino threw a warning glare at Sakura.

"Don't you dare disappear anywhere while I'm gone! I'll be back shortly, so stay put."

"Back shortly, huh? Somehow, I highly doubt that." the pinkette murmured under her breath. Sakura was pretty sure the Pig was likely to spend the rest of the night making out somewhere with her 'Shika', the process of which unfailingly led to her forgetting all about whichever poor sap she'd been hanging with in the first place.

But that was Ino for you; guys first, everyone else after. It wasn't anything new and tomorrow morning, Sakura was sure she'd have a nice, insincere apology to look forward to for being ditched again. Maybe, just for the heck of it, she'd refuse the apology and see how worked up she could get her childhood friend before lunch.

Drifting again in her thoughts, Sakura's mind inevitably wandered back to the events of the day. The blood and tears and pain, all of which were part and partial of a shinobi medic's gruelling lifestyle. She sighed heavily, running a long, delicate finger around the rim of her glass absently as her dark mood resettled like a deadly disease, eating away at her from the inside. She knew she was being foolish. She knew there were always going to be times in her career when she couldn't save someone; times when she'd have to let go. But it still felt like she'd failed.

That's it! inner Sakura exclaimed irately. I've had it. Time to quit wallowing in self-pity girl!

It was at this point Sakura became aware of the sensation of being watched – again – and she turned instinctively to the table where the mysterious man Ino'd pointed out was sitting. Her focus fell on him almost gratefully – _anything_ to distract her from the memories of today – and she noted with mild interest that he radiated a powerful aura of control and authority rare in a mere businessman. Gato certainly hadn't had such overwhelming presence, though that was so long ago now that she doubted she'd remember even if he had.

There was something decidedly sinister about the stranger – frighteningly so – but he also had an incredibly strong charisma that made him almost irresistible. His body was generously muscled, but not huge like some thug or something; Sakura could see part of his chest peeking under the black fabric of his loose shirt, and observed with approval that everything seemed to be in _exactly _the right place. His raven hair was exceptionally long, spiky, and fell gently down either side of his face, the tip of one lock on the left ghosting his upper lip.

Shaking herself back to reality, Sakura realised with some minor embarrassment that she'd been staring at the man too long, and he'd just chanced her gawking at him. Not to be put off, inner Sakura _definitely_ had an interest in him; and didn't mind sharing it.

_**C'mon! A little flirting won't hurt anyone. This is your chance to loosen up and have a little fun! You know; forget the day's traumas and all that.**_

The real Sakura moved to squash her inner self immediately, fully intending to ignore her ridiculous suggestion. Even if it _was_ incredibly tempting.

Don't even go there! You don't know who he is or anything about him! Besides, he looks like someone, who would-

_**Relax! It'll be fine! **_Inner Sakura insisted, cutting off Sakura's logicality with palpable excitement. _**We're in the middle of Konoha for goodness sake! What can he really do here, in your own village?**_

_I still have a bad felling about this._

"Madara, your plan borders on madness. The decision to come to Konoha in person raises question enough, but to send this _child_ to do a job that could easily cost the organization so much... The boy isn't _eligible_ for this mission." the orange-haired man stated calmly, his many-ringed irises boring into his black haired companion like drills. His face was blank and emotionless, a feature played off chillingly by the multitude of glinting silver piercings he had, and had Madara been any other, the effect would have spooked him to the core.

On the contrary, however, Madara was less than impressed.

"Watch your tongue, Pein. And have a little patience. Your time will come soon enough." His voice was deep and enthralling, like melted honey, and as cool as the man Pein's had been – even so, there was no missing the prickly undertone of anger, which was more a _force_ than a sound as such. Uchiha Madara did not like to be questioned. "Do not underestimate the boy's capabilities; he's important to the organization's goals, and for good reason."

That said, he glanced again in the direction of the girl, unable to help himself and not really seeing why he should _want_ to help himself. She was quite the exotic little beauty – this he thought to himself shamelessly – and her exquisite looks contrasted sharply with the dull interior of the local bar.

Her body was curvy, yet tight and tough-looking at the same time – the body of a weathered kunoichi he didn't doubt – and he allowed his eyes to rove unhurriedly over her shapely form with greedy appreciation. She donned a dark red top – which accentuated her soft, round breasts and complemented her curious pink hair perfectly – and a red skirt to match, reaching just below her knees and hinting at more than it actually revealed. The material had two long slashes up the sides and Madara could just make out a sliver of black through the minuscule gap. Shorts, designed for combat. He was right; the girl was a ninja. She shifted slightly and the sharp glint of steel caught his eye, as if to further confirm this deduction.

Regardless, she honestly was attractive and he mused that given the chance, he'd eagerly play with her for a while. After all, his life was a rigorous affair nowadays and a little relaxation was well over due.

"We should keep Itachi out of this for as long as possible." Pein insisted, though his tone was level and uninterested sounding. Madara internally rolled his eyes – the self-proclaimed god lacked faith in him it would seem.

"I expect _you'll_ arrange the details. Don't disappoint me Pein. We've lost too many members already; I doubt I need to remind you that failure is not an option this time."

Pein stood but didn't produce a response right away, instead watching Madara with an unreadable expression on his face. He met the man's eyes steadily – eyes that had brought so much blood to Fire Country – and concluded stiffly, "Very well then. I shall operate according to the plan and should something unexpected emerge, I will deal with it personally."

"Good." Madara nodded with a satisfied smirk, looking away to the bar once more and making it clear that as far as he was concerned, their meeting was over. Pein left.

The pink-haired girl caught his eye again and he quickly made up his mind – she would make an amusing toy for him tonight, a treat to ease his weariness. He would have to be careful, of course – the girl had the look of a natural temptress and strategic scheming of this magnitude required concentration with no distractions. He knew a lot of the world and he knew the devastating effect women could have on men if said men were foolish enough to drop their guard. And much like himself, their methods of manipulation were subtle, practically unnoticeable until it was too late – but he supposed that element of danger is what made this particular game fun.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Sakura had a feeling she'd gotten herself into something she might not be able to get out of. The stranger was attractive, sure enough, but that stare he was giving her was... _bone-chilling._ Like he was peering into her brain and peeling back the layers protecting her most private of thoughts. It was unnerving.

_**'Cause we're hot obviously! The man knows a winner when he sees one. Quit being so uptight and enjoy a little male attention for once!**_ Inner Sakura ordered. _**Bring him to his knees girl!**_

Sakura frowned indecisively. She hadn't tested her flirting ability since the days of her tragically pitiful crush on a certain Uchiha prodigy, back when he was a part of team 7. What if she was no good at it?

Still, it was a golden opportunity to prove to the world – and more importantly, herself – that the days when she was someone who could be tossed aside on some bench were over. She wasn't weak and insecure anymore. And it was time she made it known, starting with Mr Tall-Dark-And-Handsome over there.

Decision made, Sakura shifted slightly in her seat.

The girl angled her body to the side, giving Madara a better look in a gesture that was anything but accidental, and crossed her legs. The ghost of a smile tugged at her lips and she tucked some of that coral pink hair of hers behind her ear, glancing at him slyly for a fraction of a second. He watched surreptitiously as she tenderly ran her finger tips around the edge of the glass before lifting it to her rosy lips and downing the last mouthful.

And then, in a move that was as surprising as it was daring, the girl stood up and, momentarily bending for a second to fix the silver buckles on her boots, exited the bar without a backwards glance. He got the message loud and clear – _you can look but you can't touch._

"She's a feisty one." he chuckled in a low voice to himself. "I like a girl who's not afraid to play with fire."

Even so, he felt strangely defeated by the rare beauty and her little game of tease. It wasn't a feeling he was used to – Uchiha Madara always got exactly what he wanted. There was simply no one strong enough to deny him it. Yet this girl – barely past the cusp of her childhood – had dared to defy him in ways no one else would _dream_ of. What an interesting specimen he'd found.

This, he believed, called for a slight change in plan.

Sakura walked back to her house alone, satisfied that she'd put the mysterious stranger from the bar in his place – which was, of course, at her feet.

The street was empty, the night bitingly cold and the darkness so complete it was almost as if it engulfed her fragile form. She walked slowly, unhurried – after all, it wasn't as if there was anyone waiting for her at home. She wasn't sad though; for the first time in a long time she was able to see herself in different light – a brighter one. It was something she'd been denied since that fateful night she'd had all her hopes and dreams snatched from her, by a man she knew hadn't been worthy of her attentions. She'd put the whole affair behind her years ago but tonight it felt like it was truly finished. Like she'd picked up the last pieces of her shattered heart and gotten the closure she so desperately had needed.

Opening the door to her home, Sakura looked around the tiny corridor of her apartment in disdain. It was a complete mess! But such were the consequences when one lived as busy a life as she – between missions, the hospital and the additional tasks she was expected to take on as Tsunade's apprentice, she was simply too rushed to contemplate incorporating a little housework. Glancing at her feet as she picked her way through the obstacle course her hall had become, she spotted a couple of scrolls on the floor and groaned – she'd forgotten about the medical scrolls she was supposed to decode today, her depression over the incidents at the hospital wiping them from her mind.

With a sigh and a non-committal shrug, Sakura continued on her way to the kitchen. She'd deal with _them _later. Right now her stomach needed filling; already she could feel the alcohol doing it's nasty work in her skull and although her stomach rolled at the thought of food, she knew she'd regret it in the morning if she didn't eat something.

Entering her kitchen, she made her way immediately toward the fridge with thoughts of chancing a sandwich and perhaps a glass of milk. She hadn't gotten far when a disturbingly familiar sensation overcame her, setting the hair on her neck standing and chilling her flesh in a way that screamed danger. Warily, she turned to the window, trusting the unnameable force inside her that was a subtle mix of intuition and ninja-like awareness. The sight she met stole her breath, not because of the sinister components in the scene – eyes carmine with the Uchiha bloodline limit, a hand lingering threateningly by an as yet sheathed sword, and the tangible menace hanging in the air between them – but because she _knew_ the man who stood before her so stoically.

"Sasuke…?" She knew it was him. They hadn't been apart so long that she didn't know his face when she saw it. But the idea that he was somehow here in her kitchen was... well baffling.

"Sakura." Sasuke acknowledged briefly – _coldly_. "You have something I want."

"Eh?" she queried, very surprised and more than slightly confused.

"You have something that belongs to me." he stated, taking a few steps in her direction before flickering out of her field of vision.

_F-Fast! _she thought, spinning to locate him again and feeling out for his chakra.

"Don't you remember the offer you made me before I left the village? You said you'd do anything for me... So I ask you now, Sakura: Do you still want me to take you?" he whispered, making Sakura gasp in shock and panic when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

Shaking her head and forcing herself to snap back to reality, Sakura gritted her teeth angrily. He dared break into _her_ home and talk to her about such a ridiculous notion as _that_. Surely he understood she was no longer who she had been then? Surely he realised she wasn't that foolish little girl anymore who'd abandon her village for the sake of one man? The fact that he still thought so little of her made her blood boil.

"Oh?" she laughed humourlessly, addressing him scathingly. "So the famous Uchiha Sasuke has finally taken an interest in me, huh? You make me sick. I'd rather die than leave Konoha, and I certainly won't leave for _your_ sake."

He drew his face dangerously close to hers and whispered in her ear, his voice soft and lilting with a promise of danger.

"Fair enough. In that case I'll just _take_ what I need."

Angry beyond words (he'd said it as though he thought doing so would be a simple matter), Sakura spun, directing a phenomenal amount of chakra to her right hand and loosing a punch that would launch him in to next week if it connected. Naturally, he dodged. Secretly glad she'd missed – Naruto would eat her alive if she accidentally killed him – she permitted the scorn she felt to warp her features into a fierce scowl. She stared him down, eyes ablaze with fury.

"I suppose this means you're not going to surrender." He studied her, keeping his expression completely emotionless.

"Not in this life!" she hissed, kicking out at him with the heel of her boot and connecting roughly with his abdomen. The kick tossed him into the far corner of the room and contrary to her better judgement, Sakura approached him with a smug smirk. "How's _that_ for a surrender?"

In a heartbeat he was up – before she'd even had time to blink – and she felt a calloused hand on her neck a mere second before she herself was thrown across the room. She hit the wall with a dizzying crash and her vision blurred – a collaborative effect from the alcohol she'd drunk that night and the force with which her head had hit the brick. In that moment, the brief seconds before Sasuke was on her again, she vowed she'd never touch another intoxicating beverage so long as she lived.

Grabbing her violently, Sasuke dragged her back and unceremoniously pinned her to the kitchen table, pulling her arms behind her back painfully. She could feel the cold wooden surface under her bare stomach and on the exposed flesh of her breast, her clothes having ridden up in their tussle, and in with her gradually lessening consciousness she cursed herself for making the mistake of assuming she was safe in her own village.

"You do know you're only alive on a whim…" he whispered mockingly in her ear. "I could kill you here and now if I wanted."

"That'll do, Sasuke. Get off her now."

The sudden and entirely unexpected surge of an eerie, insanely powerful chakra filled the room and Sakura gasped from the incredible force of it – just breathing in it's presence was difficult, though that could have been the result of Sasuke's weight securing her to the table. She tried to turn her head to inspect the new arrival but doing so was impossible from her unseemly position.

"Or else what?" Sasuke challenged, tightening his hold on her and twisting her arms further, receiving a small, involuntary squeak of pain from the immobilized kunoichi. Something told Sakura that Sasuke was not fond of their visitor.

"Or I'll make sure you don't enjoy the consequences. We've got what we came for, now go."

"Hn" He released his grip without another word and left.

Slipping heavily to the ground, Sakura cracked her eyes open as far as they'd go through sheer willpower and hunted blindly for the stranger who'd more or less just saved her life. The last thing she saw was crimson red, dark and frightening in it's hue and endless in it's depth. Then he spoke – one single word – and her world dissolved in a heady woody scent that filled her brain with peace and lethargy.

"Sleep..."


	2. Sealed with a fist

**Sunset**

**Sealed with a fist**

"Did you replace the scrolls?" Madara was standing on top of his statue at the Valley of the End, his look focused on the blue water surface, silently reminiscing. That was his favorite place, it brought him memories, memories, where the old sores peeped through the grains of truth- his truth. He believed these sores had to be reopened since it was their presence that made him aware he was in fact mostly what he was ashamed of and what he was force out. The bitter taste of the past was keeping him alive for so long and made him grow stronger during the years of his exile.

Without a word to say Sasuke handed a set of three scrolls to his master; Madara took it with a sly smirk. If only the younger Uchiha knew what exactly he has just put into those hands of his... The ignorance of the others always entertained him. The scrolls represented information concerning to a forbidden medical jutsu that could finally take the youngest Uchiha's eyes and place them into Madara's own.

"Well done Sasuke, but I've expected more from you than this- to play with a kunoichi…" Madara provoked the boy.

Trapping Sasuke and Sakura in a genjutsu last night turned out to be unexpectedly well for the master of manipulation-a smart move that enabled him to capture in a tighter grip the minds of his preys. he could easily get rid off the kumoichi and make her eventual death to look like an incident, but he didn't want unnecessary complications. If he had killed her to silence her for good, the murder of hokages's apprentice would put on alert the whole village; something that would hinder the perfect performance on crucial stages from his plan. He made the right choice as leaving her asleep.

"I don't think that this matters."Sasuke snapped out and glared at his master, who noticed the slight shift in the boy's mood and continued his little game. "Exactly, the problem is that you don't think, at all. Let me guess, after you stole the scrolls from the hokage's office some pathetic feelings made you pay a visit to your former teammate in order to give her a fast goodbye. How sweet!"

"She had taken the scrolls with her, I checked hokage's mansion, and there was no trace from the scrolls. It was obvious who had accessed them. Above all, we had a deal, Madara, after doing the job to provide me Itachi's whereabouts. I finished my part of the deal, so I am waiting for yours to be done." The youngest Uchiha prodigy instinctively reached for his katana.

Sasuke's behavior was more than irritating; his tone lacked of any respect, was not the way Madara was used to addressing him. But the valuable information that has just reached Madara's ears was something that grabbed his attention. Sakura was able to read the ancient scripts; kunoichi that can translate manyogana, it was an early form of Japanese kana based on kanji symbols. His knowledge was at a high level, but the information there was related to complicated medical terms and specifications that required a good language proficiency combined with systematic and profound knowledge in medicine. He had been considered not for once the opportunity to find more skillful servant than Zetsu, but the fate never sent to him such a chance until now, may be this time luck was smiling at him. What can be better than the very apprentice of the fifth hokage? Sakura's medical skills had been said to exceed those of many ninjas of higher rank, and she was probably on par with, or even surpassed, Tsunade's and Kabuto's skill when they were at her age. The pink-haired kunoichi will assist him in performance of this specific jutsu. He will gain her trust, corrupt her naïve perceptions about the world and break her illusions…

"Your stupidity could threaten our goals. I have no intention to babysit you. Regarding your precious brother, Zetsu is waiting for you, two miles on south to give you further instructions how to find Itachi's exact location." Madara's patience has become thin and he had no longer the intention to waste his time with idle talks.

"I can figure out by myself Madara, what goals are one's own and what have been imposed by the expectations of the others." Sasuke turned his back to Madara and attempted to stab him from behind, but the older Uchiha skillfully avoided the blade that cut through a thin air.

Before the avenger to have the chance to make his next move, Madara was in front of him, bloody Sharingan met ebony eyes. "Allow me to advice on you that it's probably not worth taking the risk to find out. No one has ever survived this, you won't be an exception. Dismissed!"

It wasn't Sasuke's style to take orders, but he saw no point to stay and pick a fight with the Uchiha founder. Madara had abilities that could go far beyond any limitations of time, power and cruelty, and the boy didn't want to test his patience further, so he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A second after, Madara distinguished the silhouette of the Akatsuki bomber to approach him.

"Tobi, who the hell you think I am waiting for? Come on, the leader wants us to get something from the Sound." Deidara grunted and gave the innocent man a very annoyed look.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee sempai, Tobi has a list with things to buy: a Christmas tree for the next Christmas, candies, a bunny. Ooooh, Toby almost forgot, Tobi needs to buy orange juice for Leader-sama, because Leader-sama's skin is so pale, that's why Leader-sama needs more vitamin C. "

"Whatever, yeah…"

* * *

She was tossing and turning in her sleep. What was this bright light? Sakura could barely open her eyes; a sunbeam was illuminating her face. She cowered under the covers, but a strange feeling that something very heavy was pressed on her head, bothered her peace. She tried to stretch her body before standing from the bed, all to no avail, her muscles were throbbing painfully. The poor kunoichi got up, but splitting pain in the head hit her and made the rosette to sit down and hold forehead firmly in hands, so that to prevent cranial overexpansion. She ran fingers deeply between pink locks, her hair was so messy and smelled to cooper, wait that was dried blood, but from where exactly? She wasn't injured. Why the heck was she only with her panties and with her boots on too? What has happened to her?

Sakura couldn't manage to remember what she was doing last night after she left the bar, which was very strange, because she didn't drink that much. Two glasses of light cocktail wouldn't harm anybody. But the morning after, her body reacted like she has overdone with the alcohol. She was frantically trying to fight with the damn hangover, resulting in this notable physical discomfort, and general feeling of wretchedness. Things got worse as her body desperately attempted to get rid of the alcohol in its systems, leading her to the bathroom, where to chew on entire contents of last night drinking, while kneeling in front of the lavatory pan.

After a refreshing shower Sakura decided to put something in her stomach and aimed for the kitchen. The sight of what was in front of her was confusing. Wait a minute… Was that her kitchen?! It looked more like hell on earth! Most of the furniture was broken, the floor was covered with blood and on top of that a giant crack on one of the walls warned her that perhaps, soon she didn't need any windows in the room.

OK, she definitely had to take a day off to put in order this chaos and to translate the scrolls. The most annoying thing that she could image to do was a paper work assigned by Tsunade. Definitely, she needed to take a day-off, she really needed to practice a little and train, as well.

Not to mention, she looked like a shit. Tsunade should understand her. Or not. The blond sanin often suffered huge headaches, due to her sake addiction, and curbed the hangover by simply drinking more. However, her clear reasoning never left her decisions; thus, Sakura's chances to be excused, understood or released from her daily duties, only because of hangover were less than miserable.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the massive doors of the hokage's office. A husky female voice welcomed her.

"Come in, Sakura" Tsunade always distinguished perfectly Sakura's presence.

"Sishou, you're looking for me"

The blond sanin caste an eye from the pile of document on her desk to the what was left of her apprentice.

"As judging to your appearance today, it seems that you've got 'super fun drinking with not so fun consequences'. I could swear that the redness in your eyes can be classified in the medical registers as a new type of Sharingan."

"Kind of" Sakura smiled awkwardly.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Being aware of the fact that Sakura has barely touched the alcohol all her life, the blond sanin has considered Sakura's hangover for quite disturbing, so from now on she needed to keep a close eye on her

"No! Uhmm, Yes. Indeed, I was wondering whether I can take …"

"No excuses would be tolerated." Tsunade interrupted her demonstrating clearly that Sakura would not get away with it so easily."Oh and Sakura, we have information that the Akatsuki will try to hit Orochimaru's lab. Since Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai have been sent to perform mission on the borders, I expect you to be ready to leave with Asuma's team. Dismissed!"

* * *

As the team walked ahead through the large gates, Sakura only could follow them behind and since they had a 5 day trip ahead, she would finally have some time to think. But that time for sure wasn't going to be today. No way, she had the worst hangover and it was bad enough that she had to go to a complicated mission, besides she had to put up with Ino's wining, Shikamaru's annoyance and Choji's food cravings.

And on top of it, she didn't remember a thing from the last night, except the flirting game with the mysterious man in the bar, which was really strange, because usually she was a hell of sober when she drank. Ino didn't help her much because she didn't remember even that she dragged her out of her house and made her go to that bar. Suddenly the kunoichi's thoughts where interrupted by her loud mouth friend.

"Sakura? Less with the daydreaming and more with the talking Forehead, I'm bored as hell and I think that lazy ass here is starting to sleep walk."

"Then why don't you talk with Choji instead, Ino-Pig?" The pink haired kunoichi smirked slightly at the pet name that she just has made for her friend. It didn't suit her because the blond female had a perfect face structure, but the pinketee just loved to tease her, even though that the both of them knew very well the truth.

Ino made her way next to Sakura and carefully whispered. "You know very well that he only talks about food and besides you still have to tell me what happened after I left the bar"

"Don't start it again!" Sakura lifted a brow, and looked at her best friend.

"Ah, eeeerm n-no! I-I just want…..Uhm…."Ino sweat dropped and immediately waved her hands protectively with a nervous yet very goofy grin placed on her beautiful face.

"Are you on drugs, Ino?"Sakura couldn't understand anything of the inarticulate speech of her friend.

"Look!!! That's an Akatsuki cloak!" The blond shouted as pointing at the nearest trees.

Between some brunches, Sakura could distinguish the two black cloaks with red clouds to lurk there.

"Deidara-sempaiiiii, look this girl has the same hair style as yours, oooooh since when did Deidara-Sempai want to look like a girl?"

The mad expression was the only response that Deidara gave to his partner. Madara chuckled inwardly; it was fun to piss off the artist. After the fight with Sasuke, when Deidara succeeded to mislead his opponent with his fake death, as using a substitution jutsu and managing to hide underground, he became very touchy.

In a second, a massive rolling body threatened to literally smash on them. Choji attacked first with his jutsu. Deidara used exploding clay molded with the mouths on his hands and created two spiders that sent in the direction of Choji. A huge bang was followed by a massive explosion wave that threw out the oversized shinobi to a pine.

Ino saw what was happening with her team mate, so she attacked the bomber with her mind transfer jutsu. Deidara, definitely didn't expected someone to rush into his body and to try setting control over his own actions, so he started to make ridiculous grimaces. Madara had a feeling that he watched some kind of a freak show. He hardly managed not to burst into a loud laugh.

Sakura stormed over the masked Akatsuki with a flying kick, similar to Tsunade's painful sky leg. Madara moved aside to avoid the hit a second before her leg made contact with his body. She made a face and executed a heavy ball of energy that shot from her shoulder and landed in the center of the forearm with a thud. It was that thud that created the vibration or rubbery appearance that was characteristic of concentrating an immense amount of chakra into her fist. She released it, creating a devastatingly large crater on the ground so that all of the participants in the fight blow away.

Madara was looking at Sakura's attack very carefully and he was impressed by the implementation of the precise chakra control that this advanced technique required. The founder of the Uchiha's clan smirked under his mask, when he saw the angry expression on her face. It fitted her perfectly and made her prettier, than she could ever image. Few sweat drops rolled from her forehead, emerald eyes glinted with determination, and two pink locks fell freely on her face.

Everything went according to his expectations, he sensed the boy behind to trap him with his shadow. Madara didn't oppose to the attack; that was his primary intention, after all, to be caught. In no time, he felt her cutting the distance between them and hitting him hard in the guts. The moment of their interaction, was marked with the merging of two very different types of energies: her pure chakra penetrate into his dark one. A strange excitement overwhelmed him; her bemused expression betrayed that she felt the same. As one of the greatest shinobi, Madara didn't acknowledge the pain caused by her fist. It was made with insane strength, but it wasn't enough to hurt him.

Sakura stepped back from him. She looked around. Shikamaru had trapped the masked man and kept him completely still; Ino helped Choji to get out from the piny bushes, the other Akatsuki was nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone's ok?" The lazy voice of Shikamaru asked.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ino lifted a brow while gazing at the Akatsuki member.

"We could kill him and report to the hokage about the whole incident" Shikamaru suggested while looking distractively at the sky.

"Noooo! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi can help Sakura-chan and her friends!" The masked man almost shouted and got on his knees and hugged the kunoichi's legs, causing her to loose her balance.

"Soo, he knows your name, Forehead? Maybe, he likes you." The blonde teased her friend and giggled deviously.

Sakura glared at the girl, stepping out of the unknown man's grasp and looked at Shikamaru.

"We have to bring him in Konoha, Tsunade-sama will decide how to deal with him"

"Tobi thinks that the pretty lady has a point. Tobi wants to go to Konoha!"

Madara smirked again under his mask and continued his childish act.

On the way to home Tobi kept the conversation up by talking on how he was going to buy some souvenirs for Deidara and how he thought that they made the best dango in Konoha while jumping around Sakura.

* * *

"You were told to be on a mission, what are you doing here?" Tsunade gazed at the 4 ninjas and drank another sip of sake.

"On the way to the Sound, we bumped into two Akatsuki, and fought them." Shikamaru explained and looked at some reports that were collected on her desk.

The drunk women lifted a brow and looked at the man that was hugging her apprentice so tightly, that her face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Where's the other one?"

"Unfortunately, he managed to escape" Ino lowered her gaze to the ground and the expression on her face told that she was very annoyed.

"The other one was Deidara, Sasori's ex-partner" Shikamaru looked up from the paper that he held, a man with blond hair that was tied on a slight pony tale with a similar look like the annoyed kunoichi was pictured on it.

The hokage's eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened.

"Impossible! He was killed by Sasuke!"

"From what I've seen, he was very alive." The shinobi with an IQ of 300, reached from his pocket and took out a cigarette.

The older blond looked at the masked man that was practically choking her apprentice and glared at him.

"We shouldn't underestimate Akatsuki they have their ways. Send him to Ibiki."

"You don't have to. He looks almost harmless and he is willing to cooperate!" The rosette pouted slightly while pushing herself out of Tobi's death hug.

"Sakura, we're talking about an Akatsuki member, not for a puppy, he is in the organization for a reason, or did you forget it!" At the end of the sentence, Tsunade almost shouted and punched her desk so hard that the whole room trembled.

"I preferred this "incident" to be kept in secret from the elders, until I figure out what to do with our guest, Sakura, I can see that you've expressed some enthusiasm for dealing with the situation; thus, I find as reasonable enough to charge you taking care of him!"

"Great, me and my big mouth…" Sakura lowered her head and glared while mumbling something under her breath.

"Shikamaru, escort them to Sakura's apartment and, be careful I don't want to attract any attention."

* * *

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan has to clean up this mess, it looks ugly for such a pretty lady"

"I think that Tobi has to stop telling Sakura-chan what to do, otherwise Sakura-chan will send Tobi to jail."

"Tobi didn't want to offend, Sakura-chan! Tobi has a great idea how to make Sakura-chan feel better, Tobi will make cookies!"

After Sakura finished with her chores, she took the scrolls from the hall, and sat comfortably on her chair. She was about to begin with the translation, when Tobi rushed in, with a plate of chocolate cookies.

"Sakura-chan you need to eat more cookies, you look so skinny!"

But suddenly something caught his eye, he saw the family symbol of the first hokage put on the beginning of several scrolls. That can't be true. What was lying on the table in front of Sakura was definitely the wrong set of scrolls. They contained full description of his history, fighting style, and way to be defeated. Could be worst? Madara suddenly dropped the hot cookies over Sakura. She stood up to brush her clothes from the pieces of cookies.

"Tobi you're so clumsy! Look what you've done!"

Before she could completely realize what was going on, Madara approached her and she got herself in his holds, pinned on the wall.

"Not so fast Blossom, Tobi wants to share something with Sakura-chan." He panted in her ear with a deep silent voice and removed his masked.


	3. Driven by Desire

**Sunset**

**Driven by desire**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was swamped in paperwork and exams D:**** Whatever, enjoy the chapter and Special thanks to 15thBurningFiddle and BitterKiss for all their support and help ^^ Oh...and you can find the link with the illustration for this chapter on my profile.  
****

* * *

  
**

_Before she could completely realize what was going on, M__adara approached her and she found herself in his hold, pinned on the wall. _

"_Not so fast blossom, Tobi wants to share something with Sakura-chan." He panted in her ear with a deep silent voice and removed his mask. _

"You?!" She couldn't hide her surprise. Was she dreaming? He was the man from the bar. She was convinced that she would never see him again. Something that started so fast and left unfinished… Wait! He was an Akatsuki! What was she thinking? He was a threat. No scratch that. He was THE threat. How did he manage to enter Konoha unseen in the first place? Questions invaded her mind.

Seeing her inner struggling, he smirked and cut the distance between them. Now, his body was inches from hers. She could feel unnaturally strong warmth to overwhelm her. Sakura looked at his dark eye, it was so stunning. Could she be lost there, deep within this black orb?

"Reveal yourself!" She challenged him.

"I am Uchiha Madara and you're not in the position to give any orders, blossom." Looking straight at her, Madara's smirk grew at the nickname. He was almost loosening the grip, and now he held both of her hands with one arm; his other one gently stroked a lock away from her face.

The kunoichi eyed the warrior. "Impossible! He's long gone! You lied to me, how typical for an Uchiha!" Her voice filled with disbelief and venom.

"You don't have any idea how I love to hear that word. "Impossible" is nothing for me, but for you…Don't limit yourself in your hardened perceptions, Sakura. I expected you to be more perspicacious." He was almost whispering, as if he was trying to tame the anger within. His hand continued to slip down passing tenderly her jaw line and reaching the middle of her neck.

Touch that could be comparable only with a soft kiss of the light breeze made Sakura feel thrills of excitement. But she couldn't afford herself to stop just like that and be played so easily; thus she continued her verbal attack.

"Oh, really! But I didn't expect the great and oh so mighty Uchiha to be a mentally retarded individual with a split personality and problems beyond his capacity to control!"

"Enough!!!" He hissed and leaned in a little closer and his eyes tightened.

This woman was unbelievable. How could he make her work for him if she acted so defiantly? Damn Leaf ninjas and their loyalty to Konoha. Madara released her and took a step back. He reached again for his mask and covered his face.

Ok. Did he intend to act crazy again? Inner Sakura found his reaction entertaining. In the next moment she felt strong power of attraction. The whole room was spinning out of control. What the hell? She was absorbed by his mask. The kunoichi fell down. Her naked abdomen hit hard a wooden surface, which seemed to be a table. Her sight was blurred, and she barely could gain some orientation. The place looks like her kitchen. Why was so cold? She felt her body somehow overexposed; chills brushed her bare naked back. She flinched and began to shake. Sakura tried to stand up but a man pinned her hard on the table. The whole weight of his upper half has forcefully pressed on her now. She started suffocating from his death hug. Sakura gasped for air but she choked on blood, which was flowing from her head. She felt like she was really close to fainting.

"Now, I am going to show you the only thing you're useful for." A sinister low voice hissed.

"Sasuke!" She heard how he unzipped his pants. "Sasuke, please no!" She lost conscious.

* * *

Finally, she succeeded to drive him mad. The kunoichi really deserved to be reminded of some things. He just showed her what would happen if he wasn't there for her, without his interference things would have gone ugly. She had to be thankful. With a swift move Madara took the scrolls from the table, gave them a final look and carefully rolled the sources of his trouble. Once, he clenched them into his fist, a red light flashed, and only dust was what left between his fingers. At last, the end of his problems. He looked in the direction of Sakura who was out because of his little ordeal. Indeed, the idea to refresh her memory was not so bad. Madara smirked as some mental images come into his mind.

* * *

The rain's fragrance poured through the open window. Smooth silver light casted half of the room. The moon was glorious tonight. Madara sat comfortably on a big chair right through the window, enjoying the brisk shifts of the wind. He was watching the kunoichi, who was supine on the bed. She looked so calm. Judging to the slight rises and falls of her chest she was breathing evenly. He never contemplated a sleeping woman, even if he held many in his arms. It was something new for him. Unable to deal with this new strange untypical behavior he stood up from his place and came closer to the bed. The tender features of her face were illuminated at the sudden onset of the soft moonlight. Sakura's fair skin tone intermingles with the silver light. He can stay up all night watching her. Her body a sculpture of chiseled features, the lines of her collarbones wed at the base of an angelic neck and extend to her rounded shoulders in one measure.

Consciously or unconsciously, Madara's chakra became more intense to an extent that his radiance forced its way into reality and brought Sakura out of her state. She opened eyes. He was shirtless. The orange mask was gone. His body was radiating a faint crimson glow and almost illuminated the entire room. She couldn't help but stares at him. A feeling of excitement burned deep within her. She lifted her upper body in an attempt to get up, but something restricted her moves. Then she realized that her arms were again behind her back tied with chakra. His chakra.

As he battled the impulse to imprison her body, to swallow her whole naked flesh, Madara gazed at Sakura searching for desire in her eyes. His finger tips barely traced her collarbone. She gasped in response and arched her back, allowing few pink tresses to fall aside. That was the invitation he was waiting for. In a heartbeat, Madara moved on top of her as spreading her tights with the weight of his body. Madara's chest threatened to incinerate when her well

rounded breasts brush against his perfectly sculpted masculine abs. He growled and seized the girl's hips with both hands, satiating the need to possess her completely.

"Damn it!" She panted "Is that what you want to share with me Madara…one bed?" Sakura couldn't stand but challenged him.

"It could be arranged it, if you insist." He smirked at her and lifted his weight, leaving more mystery between them. He was sitting upright now and reached for Sakura's arms. Before she could predict any further move he had removed his chakra off her wrists and she was free.

"Come, blossom we have to talk." Madara gestured her to follow him and headed downstairs in the direction of the kitchen.

"Don't treat me like a puppy on a leash, I am not going anywhere!" She crossed her arms and tossed her head.

Madara stopped in the middle of his way, lifting a brow in slight surprise of her demonstration; that wasn't the reaction he had predicted, especially after what was happened few minutes ago. Beautiful satin lips curled into a devious smirk.

"As you wish, my dear."

Sakura couldn't protest further because two strong arms enveloped her and he rested his chin on her shoulder. Shaking her head, she almost toppled upon his chest. The scent of jasmine and exotic trees hit her nostrils again, that was the perfume which haunted her like a shadow. She closed her eyes for a second and allowed his warmth to wrap around her. The whole room started to spin; she stared up at the ceiling as she wrapped her arms around him, holding herself up. The next thing that she saw was that they were in the kitchen.

"How did do you that? You've teleported us!"

"Well, I have some knowledge of time and space, and let's suppose that I know how to use it properly."

He gently pulled out a chair for her. She blushed slightly at his manners. When Sakura was half-seated Madara carefully pushed the chair under her and took his seat opposite to her.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed! How great is the great Uchiha Madara! And what does he want from an ordinary kunoichi?" Sakura has decided to not get herself in more awkward positions, so, the brief moment of courtesy was over.

"If the kunoichi learns to keep her mouth shut at least for 5 seconds, she will probably live long enough to see…By the way, how did you find your little encounter with Sasuke?"

"You mean your mind fucking game! I am not that stupid Madara, we all know the power of the Sharingan."

The last comment brought a chuckle forth."I don't like to repeat myself Sakura, but as I told you before you lack perspicacity. I just sent you to the near future, and you've seen the consequences from your interaction with Sasuke. That would have been the outcome without my intervention."

The truth struck her now. Madara saved her, and she owned him something. Sakura remained silent and looked at him with anxiety.

Apparently, he was thoroughly pleased from her hesitation, because he continued earnestly.

"I bet you are impatient to meet him again."

"I am all done with him." The kunoichi grunted at his arrogance.

"I wonder why?" He continued sarcastically. "I have the strange presentiment you have some old scores to settle."

"How was I supposed to know that he could be such a low creature that would ruin everything?"

"Really? I don't know." his lips broke into a grin. "Listen up, Sakura. There are things about Sasuke's nature that would creep you out. From the day he was born, the whole clan knew he would be different. According to an old prophecy he was the avenger. An ancient demon was locked into his soul, who would destroy the old rule and make the ninja world pay for its sins, leaving no one alive. Many considered the prophecy a superstition, however, Itachi was aware of the fact that the life of his brother would be forsaken some time or another, so he swore to protect Sasuke at any price. In a secret meeting several of the most talented Uchihas decided to eliminate Sasuke and ordered Itachi's best friend Shisui to kill Sasuke as an ultimate test of his loyalty to the clan. It was hard to mislead Itachi. He was alerted and attentive observer, who predicted every move of the others; thus without any opportunity to do as he was told, Shisui fell dead from the hand of his best friend. Itachi knew all too well that the fate of his precious brother was sealed, he was sentenced to death by his own clan, and everyone without any exception even a member of his family would be a potential executer. So, one night Itachi just freaked out and murdered the entire clan, obsessed by the idea to keep Sasuke alive. I couldn't blame him. He was so emotive, despite the fact he was acting so coolly during the last 10 years he is still fragile inside…especially when it comes to his brother."

Sakura rested speechless for a moment. She's never thought before for the motives behind the massacre of the Uchiha's clan.

"Surprisingly enough, it turns out that the cold blooded mass murderer Uchiha Itachi has a heart and loves someone. One thing is not clear to me if he was sure that the prophecy was just a fiction why doesn't he look for help and protection from Konoha, he was an ANBU captain, he served the village."

"Good deeds backfire badly, Sakura. Sharp boundaries were drawn around the Uchiha clan and Konoha, so as not to confuse its affairs with those of the others. Besides a person like Itachi, who claimed to move in a spirit of public service while harming people could be charged of insincerity or of failing to comprehend what his commitments really amounted to in practice. To ask Konoha for help means for him to lose his honor, as acting hypocritically. He prefers to deal with his problems on his own. And look what he's done. Made his brother more insane than him."

"Even all of your words are true, what's your point? I am not involved into these events. You don't have any use of me."

"There is a simple point. I need your help to stop Sasuke from destroying everything on his way."

"How?" She mused.

Madara chuckled softly. "First, you have to decode this." Performing several fast hand signs, two big scrolls appeared on the empty table. "The scrolls in front you contain a jutsu concerning to an advanced medical technique for taking eyes. You have to take Sasuke's eyes, keeping them intact, and give them to me I know what to do with them." His voice had returned to serious level, but with a hint of lightness.

"Can you hear yourself? I can't believe it, Madara. You want me to remove Sasuke's eyes. No way! First, there is the matter of deceit and second there is the matter of getting someone else to do the dirty work. Fuck off!"

He was behind her now. "You prefer to see him dead instead of doing such a small favor as taking his eyes and making him unable to harm anybody. Learn to discern facts from feelings, Sakura. Sasuke betrayed you in the moment he left you, seeking power from Orochimaru." He dropped his hand down and gave Sakura a brief hug around her shoulders, pulling her for the smallest moment against his side, then releasing her and returning his hand to the back of the chair. "He made his choice, now it's your turn. Or you want to see your precious Konoha razed to the ground by him?"


	4. Born to Win

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N: Sorry for my lateness, I was busy ^^ but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit funnier than the others; that's because my sis BitterKiss helped me with the funny parts. Oh, and thank you to all the reviewers, you're so awesome guys XD**

* * *

**Born to win**

What's come next was the last thing Madara has ever expected to happen with him. Sakura's hand, working on her accord, reached behind and grabbed one of the locks lying on his chest. She pulled it hard, causing his head to fall down the level she was.

"Listen up Uchiha bastard!" She said in a low, almost whispering voice. "You and the remains of your pathetic excuse for a clan have caused enough trouble to Konoha. This time you won't get out so easily!"

Madara stared blankly at the pissed kunoichi. How did she dare do such a thing to him? Was she aware of the consequences of her frivolity? He released himself at breakneck speed and slowly backed few steps away. "Let's make it easier for both of us!" Slowly narrowing his visible eye, he spoke with feigned concern and malice, "Sakura, my dear, why is your head bleeding?"

Sakura barely touched the back of her hair and felt piercing pain overwhelming her skull. Crimson rivulets of blood were flowing down her neck. Madara looked at her with a warm eye searching for a glint of sense.

"Fighting may be easier than arguing, but even fighting can't proceed when power and hatred become entangled. You are almost nearly dead and consequently useless to Konoha." He remarked.

She felt her eyelids becoming heavy and everything started to become blur and obscure. In a desperate attempt, Sakura tried to gather the leftovers of her chakra. A faint green light flickered and died between her fingers.

"Why…isn't it working? You've drained my chakra!"

"No point of trying. I didn't even touch you. That's the wound from the minor encounter with your oh-so-beloved Sasuke."

"Stop playing dumb, Madara! Your little mind ripping Sharingan games are starting to annoy me. "

"Sharingan? Have you noticed that I haven't even switched it on?" He chuckled. "If I haven't healed your wounds that night, which I kindly reminded you of, you would be dead by now. Unfortunately, when I saw you were not willing to cooperate, I've realized that my efforts were all in vain, so I traveled back in time and undid my deed to you. Virtually, you are on my pity, now." The sight of her needing him desperately sent shivers of excitement through his body.

She trembled inwardly, as the icy fingertips of death touched her body. She has never imaged to die in such a way, without any struggling, without picking up a fight.

"Tell me Sakura, do you still want to save Konoha, to fight for it."

She heard a distant voice to call for her, but she couldn't bring herself to respond. Memories had begun to overtake her mind. She was on the floor, seeing her life passing right in front of her eyes.

He bended down and shook her "Speak! I command you to speak!" Madara continued to demand a reply with a cold voice, not even near the sweet voice he had before. The room grew even colder.

"Will you save Konoha, will you take Sasuke's eyes for me?"

Sakura felt something warm to start leaving her body. Gasping for a last gulp of air she managed to mumbled "Yes…"

"Very well. Now, you can pursue this fate."

A sudden release, a strange sensation as if she was taken and forcefully returned into the depths of her body stroked her. She finally caught her breath, a cold sweat drops rolled through her porcelain skin. There was no trace from blood or pain. She stood up shaking a little to face the Madara's condescending grin.

"You need rest."

* * *

He always watched, calculated, and weighed his options carefully before making his move.

He prided himself on his ability to read people, and he never, ever made the same mistake twice. Surely, he has underestimated the girl. Sakura definitely had a potential that waited to be awakened, with the right encouragement, she could be turned into the right asset. Her loyalty to Konoha was been her greatest strength as well as her greatest weakness. Following blindly orders all her life made her vulnerable to manipulation. Perfect. And Madara knew all to well how to manifest what he really wanted, so he projected himself as a winner.

"Well, well, well… Look what fate brought to me." A hoarse voice of a man proclaimed. "Long time no see, Tobi, or more accurately Madara."

"For you it's Master." The masked man replied earnestly; "You own me your miserable life, Shisui."

"What do you want Madara?"

"You will ensure my stay in Konoha."

"I am not a Hokage, I don't have the power to remit criminals."

"True. You still are not a Hokage, but if you do exactly what I order you to do, soon you will be." The voice, melodious, but still strangely uncompromising proclaimed.

* * *

Sakura was running fiercely through the corridors of the Hokage's tower. Who does he think he is? Uchiha Madara?? Pfft! Yeah right! Her feet barely touched the floor but the insane force she put into every move caused the ground underneath her to tremble. He tried to trick her, but she didn't buy it that easily. She wasn't a marionette in his toy box Akatsuki, neither did she has the intention to be. She belongs to Konoha. Her heart, spirit and mind are devoted to her village so she couldn't leave the things that way. She will battle onward. She needed to give Tsunade a warning of Madara's plans. Sakura increased her speed. Finally she got to the large door of Tsunade's office. The kunoichi didn't bother to knock; she just forced the door open and rushed in, causing her mentor to jump awake from her morning nap.

Tsunade's face looked strangely pale, and the dark circles around her eyes betrayed constant fatigue. The mess of the documents dissipated all over her desk and the several empty bottles of sake went into the air for the fraction of the second when Sakura invaded the office.

"Sakura!" Tsunade cried out on top of her lungs "How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me in the early morning unless Konoha has been razed to the ground?."

" I have crucial information related to the Konoha's future. Uchiha Madara…he is…" The young kunoichi started as barely caught her breath.

"Wait a second! You're terribly mistaken. Uchiha Madara is part of the Konoha's past not of its future." Tsunade argued as rolling up an old parchment and threw a skeptical look to her apprentice.

"No! He is alive!" Sakura felt that Tsunade wasn't taking her seriously.

"That's impossible. Sakura, I thought the years spent in reading thousands of volumes medical literature was enough for you to not step into hasty conclusions, but obviously I was wrong. Don't tell me that you've forgotten everything I taught you. Madara is dead from more than 50 years. My grandfather ended his pitiful life with his own bare hands. It's perfectly obvious to anyone with a modicum of sense that he couldn't be revived. Even if there was a small chance he survived the bottle with Senju. Sakura… Reality check! He would be like 115 years old, now!

"He is Uchiha Madara- the Akatsuki we caught." Sakura took a deep breath. "He confessed to me everything; he wants Sasuke's eyes!"

"The Akatsuki criminal was sent immediately to Ibiki, when you and team Asuma went back to Konoha. You didn't have physical contact with the prisoner except during the fight."

"Shishou, you sent him in my apartment. Don't you remember?"

"Sakura do you really think that's my style- to send an S-classed criminal in a place that is located in the heart of Konoha, not heavily guarded and different from jail? I would never allow my self such an irresponsibility and light attitude towards Konoha's security, even if I know that the prisoner will be in the hands of my apprentice."

The next thing Sakura's eyes recognized was the silhouette of a man standing out of nowhere behind the Hokage's chair. He has crossed his arms and comfortably leaned against the wall. With her heart drumming away at a maddening speed she blinked several times in surprise. The morning light gently illuminated part of his features. She continued gazing at him with a puzzled expression on her burning eye, tilted towards her, with half of the face in shadow.

"You…You mother fucker!" Sakura mumbled through her teeth and tighten her fist.

"What!? Who do you think you are referring to?" The Hokage has been up with her both hands on the desk threatening to break it from the pressure.

Tsunade-Sama, he's here! Right behind your chair!"

"Sakura…. This is freaking ridiculous! I don't feel any chakra signature in the room except yours and mine."

Madara's smiled softly at her and his eye glinted playfully with a devilish intent. Sakura's jaw almost dropped on the floor when she saw what he was up to.

"Shshou, he's making to you bunny ears or a piece sign!?" Sakura's green orbs threaten to jump out from their frames.

Like the blink of an eye he was next to her and whispered lustfully in her ear. "Don't push yourself..."

Tsunade couldn't detect his move neither his presence.

"And now he's even talking to me! I'll kill that bustard right now!!!"

"Enough! There's no point of continuing this conversation. You're tired. I haven't heard you swear like that since the last time I tried getting you drunk. Go home and get some sleep. Rest and come in a week when you will be fully recovered from the stress and tension you've experienced these days. If you refuse to do it I am going to reconsider my decision and I will send you to some quite and isolated room in the hospital, and be sure there you will stop talking with your evil imaginary friend Madara Uchiha. Now you can leave. Dismissed!"

* * *

A blinding bolt of lightening shot across the sky. Its piercing thunder cut through the eerie silence of the room. He was lying down on the couch in her living-room with his arms behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles, and waited for her to go back home. Sensing her presence, he opened his eyes and watched her as she stood still in the doorway. She was soaking wet apparently the rain caught her. The clothes she was wearing were tight-fit to her body as a second skin clinging to every curve. He admired the way she stood there as a fine statue of a goddess.

Another clap of thunder roared, echoing through the apartment. Still raining…

She headed towards him, but suddenly stopped few steps away. There were visible traces of wildness in her eyes. The look she gave him was a mix of anger, pain and hatred. He couldn't do much except waiting for her next move.

Sakura slowly took off her upper red outfit, leaving herself only with black shorts and a tank top, revealing her smooth toned skin, and just a hint of her breast. Madara felt a jolt shoot through his loins having a foretaste of what was coming next.

Her reaction turned out to be quite different from his assumption. Instead of dropping the blouse on the floor and continuing stripping herself, Sakura threw the heavy soaked peace of clothing right on Madara's face. He mused at this strange attack quite unprepared, the hit with her wet shirt left a big redness on his cheek.

This consumed his patience, unable to lie still a moment longer, he got up from the couch and walked to the woman. She backed away as he touching her, Madara looked deeply into her stormy eyes. She was gazing at him with a sarcastic expression on her face**.**Her lips curled into demented smile. She tricked him, and she wasn't afraid of showing him her satisfaction.

Madara loved to stay in control and it seemed like he was loosing it at her presence. She left him speechless. He was hovering over her now and tucking her closer with both of his arms; clenching his teeth, he growled, "You are going to regret this._"_ A minute later, Sakura found herself on the coach with her hands tied up with her own wet shirt...

"How dare you…"

"Sakura, I believed myself to be insightful, but you my dear…you go against any logic."

"You made me look like I'm freaking insane in the eyes of Tsunade. Seeing things, she didn't see and hearing voices she didn't hear! She didn't believe my words."

"We had a deal. You've tried to screw it. You just took the consequences."

* * *

Sakura woke up. He just prepared the fried bean curd skins of the inarizushi and was filling them with rice.

"Hungry?"

"How much poison did you put in these?"

"Just a few drops, only for fun."

"I am not hungry"

"Really? Your stomach thinks otherwise. Eat! Do you think I am that stupid to poison the person I need of?"

She hadn't eaten from days so the little fried tofu pita pockets stuffed with rice and drizzled with syrup in front of her looked like incredibly delicious temptation that she couldn't miss. Sakura took one of them and put it into her mouth. The sweet sensation of gently expanding in the mouth tofu skin combined with the salty/sweet/sour taste of sushi rice was marvelous. She took eagerly another pita pocket.

Madara finished his dinner and grinned at Sakura's appetite. This seemed to please him and with an energetic "Very Well!", he reached for her dish to replenish it with more inarizushi.

"Did you know Sakura," he said, "The Fire Country is still haunted by fox spirits."

Sakura chocked. The inarizushi, of course was the favorite food of the fox spirits. How did this escape her mind? This conversation definitely was going at the wrong direction.

"Good way to honor and placate these creatures." "Personally I love this dish; my pet Kyuubi also liked it, before the third sealed him in that container. What was IT'S name…?"

"Naruto!"

"Yeah yeah, what ever Naruto, I believe the nine-tailed fox will feel much better out of him. Don't you think?"

"If you try to do something to my friend, I swear I'll…"

"What?...You will tell the Hokage? I don't think so. You've already done it, and if my memory serves me right… She didn't believe you. Look Sakura, if you want your friends to be safe, I strongly recommend you to learn how to keep your mouth shut. Don't get me wrong, the welfare of Konoha is at the highest importance and if you create myriad complications and refuse to cooperate you will embrace the consequences from your actions."

"You need time to ponder over your situation, but keep in mind that all failures lie at the root of your intransigence."

"Where are you going?"

"On a walk…"

"I'll coming with you."


	5. Shattering the Surface

**Sunset**

**Shattering the Surface**

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys, I didn't update for centuries, sorry about it. I was preoccupied with acquiring my BSBA degree in business administration, and the good news is that I've succeeded, which means only one thing, I'll continue writing this story and I'll keep updating more frequently than usually. Special thanks to Kira-seven for her incredible pieces that inspire and make our senses reel, we all loveher stories 3 Aw and one final note, you can find the illustration of this chapter on my profile. Enjoy XD

* * *

_

Madara walked in a steady pace followed by Sakura, who was dragging her feet lazily; they were crossing one of the most animate and crowded streets in Konoha and she hoped she won't bump into some familiar face, who'd love to be introduced to her new _friend_.

She continued walking immersed in thoughts when a cheerful "Here we go!" got her out of the languor. She almost stopped hitting against his adamant chest. He was watching her with a blank expression, "Just wondering when you will learn to walk steadily without hitting yourself in different objects". Madara snapped while he was holding tenderly her shoulders. They were stopped in front of Konoha's ice cream shop and Madara was looking the sweet temptations with a satisfied expression on his face.

"I'd be more focused if I walked with a sane person not with a random creep." She murmured under her nose but loud enough the self-prided Uchiha to hear her little comment.

"Don't push your luck!" growled he pointing at her with a finger _accidentally_ touching her breast. "Awww!" Madara smirked seeing her irritated look. Sakura didn't like his reflex and without a second thought she kicked him hard into the place between his legs, which rarely sees the sun light. He didn't even imagine such a move from the wicked kunoichi. This time it was his turn to feel dizzy and completely off balance due to the severe pain that pierced into his groins. The look on his face was priceless- a mix between antagonizing agony and swellings of broken pride. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he growled dragging her out the waiting line. His eyes ablaze with the maddening red color of the Sharingan "And I say this with my best intentions at heart"

"You do sound – um – a little – crazy." The kunoichi tried to get out of him which has happened to be almost impossible since a fence was backing her. "But that's okay. We're all crazy. Though – you should – um – sorta – try and avoid – this form of crazyness... It's mentally unhealty." She felt herself pushed into a dead end. As sensing her momentum vulnerability the intruder pinned her with a single swift motion.

She had a feeling of what this was about; Madara wanted to claim her as his territory, it was more than evident that the arrogant self-important ass has pleased when he had such an intense effect on her as the last night in her bed. She couldn't dispel the memory of his body lying in total comfort on top of her. These thoughts were quite unhealthy taking into consideration the situation she was in, his look that carefully studied every tiny mimic on her face.

Sakura couldn't stand his overwhelming proximity. "Do you have anything else planned for tonight?" She asked in a sarcastic manner. "I sensed your obsession to act like a wild rapist but I guess you have more on your mind related to the professional behavior you have to use if you want to attract me as an ally for your plan." She was sure this would have to work. And indeed it did.

He tossed her hand into the air as a worthless object that doesn't deserve a glimpse of his attention and continued his walk expecting her to follow through.

Sakura didn't have much of a choice except to join him wherever he was going. She saw him as an extremely self-confident threat that deserved a _close observation_ and a _special treatment_ like the one he has just received several minutes ago.

* * *

The sun was near dawn burning the clouds which reflected its rays into deep crimson shadows. The whole sky stayed enflamed by an orange, violet and golden afterglow. His entire life was been incarnated by the passing skies; his most vivid memories carried with them the skies and dreams of the past. Fleeting moments of absolute beauty and pain that no hand could reach and no wish recapture.

"What do you see?" Asked her he, pointing at the village tugged in the lowland.

"Konoha. My home." Her answer short and simple but containing nothing less of that which this town means to her.

"You have eyes only for the idealistic perception you're inhabited in, my dear. This is to be expected…" His gaze didn't left the distant forms of the village, which looked so small and insignificant from the height they were. "Konoha has never been the town I had planned to rule over. It was created by a truce in times of unrelenting wars. The Leaf was the perfect way for Hashirama to spread indirectly his power over the Uchiha clan under the mask of the peace." His jaw clenched as he stated the name of his past opponent. The rage awakened by the memories of their constant fights couldn't subside decades after Hashirama's death.

"My brother" A new gulp of bitterness "sacrificed his life for nothing! However, when I tried to explain the true motives behind Senju's peace, I was vehemently accused of gross sstupidity, and bloodlust." He was looking at her now, pretasting her rejection.

"Senju are not able to destroy the order they fight to preserve for so long" Sakura tossed her head in disbelief.

"You don't seriously entertain the notion that the clan you serve to is capable of that.

Think about, for how much longer as they are on the rise. Konoha has fallen in bad times Sakura and, some people make things happen, others watch things happen and others wonder what happened. What do you choose to do? Would you help your village to survive or you will continue wondering what's happening?"

"You've sought a military village where every individual would obey to your will, a will of a control maniac!" She shouted back at him.

"Sakura, you've just underestimated me." He lifted slightly her chin, so that to have a better view of her eyes. "I'll tell you a secret, though. I am going to put in control not only people's actions but also their spirits, feelings and minds" He enjoyed to no end how the flames of anger conquer her look. "The human mind has no natural guide to the truth. What the human mind loves is itself, what serves it, what flatters, what gives it, what it wants, and what strikes down and destroys whatever threatens it. Imagine a place where every vicious intention could be stopped." He finished with a dark smile that shined creepily around his features.

"May I be frank to say," She pushed his fingers off her face and took a step further becoming a level equal to his ear she started talking close to whisper "your sick imagination tricks you. Apparently, you lack sanity Uchiha. The utopia, you crave for, exists only in your _empty_ head, which in my opinion needs urgent medical treatment." With that, she left him behind her back.

Madara didn't like her _courage_; she was way too daredevil than he had thought to "I have a proposition for you. Run and cling for your life. If I catch you will die, if you succeed to escape my grip, I will leave you to continue your pathetic existence!" He hissed without turning to meet her gaze.

She needed no more of his taletells; she just went in the direction of the forest.

He turned to look for the last time the village, a place once he could have called home. Something triggered inside him and broke down. He chased after her with a lethal intent.

Feeling the predator behind, her pulse jumped excitedly and she put as much chakra as she had into his feet in order to speed up. Her whole being shouted that gaining time was an advanced defense, he had his physical limits; it was left to her to find them. She pranced off toward the trees, landed gracefully on a massive branch. Shortly after, he did the same thing.

As she jumped from three to three, she glanced back at him. Quick as a pouncing tiger, he was right behind her.

The velvety clouds were streaming around the ominous moon. The night was still young, oscillating softly with the vibrations that each leap they made brought into the night nuance, the darkness laid so dense around the threes, despite the colorful lights their chakras produced, as each gossamer sentiment flickered through the atmosphere.

Somewhere, concealed by the morbid fingers of the trees, somewhere within an intricate canopy of leaves he could sense the intangible fragrance of her fear and for less than a fraction of a second, the predator was fleeting with a tremendous speed enough to get ahead of her, a sharp energy ready to strike.

The only thing she saw before the impact was his figure staying calmly at her way. Sakura didn't have time to react and she stormed over him with a full speed. The next momentum was marked by a jarring noise followed by a huge splash. And the water, it was icy as it washed over them. They found each other grappled together under the surface of a big pond.

She pushed him hard and tried to reach the surface so that to breath in. A sudden pull sent her back into the depths of the pond; Madara had grabbed her right leg. She attempted to kick him with her free leg but her efforts were in futile; he already hold her and he didn't have any intention to release her. Sakura desperately needed air, she felt soon her lungs would give away the little amount of air they had. She started to drown, suffocating in his cold holds.

Madara studied her for a second; he was watching his prey, slowly losing her life forces. Her vision became fogged. He scooped her head up into his arms and his lips brushing hers, she opened hers and they melted together. Him. The bringer of death in so many ways was decided to spare her life. Sakura felt his cooling breath to penetrate deep into her lungs; that was all she needed for now. She didn't wait any further; she pulled out the kunai, attached to the bandage of her leg and stabbed him into his chest. He instantly jerked off her.

She took advantage of the moment and got to the surface. The shore was near, so she didn't have any difficulty to reach more shallow waters. When she stood up, water dripped from her breasts. She ran her fingers through her wet pink hair. Sakura was too tired to continue; she just stood there breathless and senseless- a living ghost of the forest. Her heart pounding, she turned and saw a creamy form, solid and strong, knifing toward her under the water. Her eyes- plain mirror of the horror; he has to be dead by now, but apparently he wasn't. He got up in his full prowess and approached. Watching him, she was waiting for any sort of reaction on his part with bated breath. Her eyes traveled slowly around his chest area, looking for the wound she made. A small bruise centered on his left part and nothing more. She could swear the cut was bigger; she was keenly aware that the kunai has penetrated deeper under his skin and even affected one of his lungs.

"You're Literally tough to catch" He stated with a self-appreciated smirk. His long hair soaked, and the water drops swirled down his well sculptured body. He was hella-good-looking, dang sexy and, if that wasn't the case, Sakura would reconsider her attitude or at least she thought so.

"I want beg indulgence, Madara!" She answered with as much venom she could put in one sentence.

"Why? Because your gut tells you so." He continued teasing further. "We will see that."

Without wasting any second, Madara set Sakura down straddling her. She could felt his huge erection pulsating against her lower abdomen. Then he leaned in closer one of his hands found its way to her leg, stroking it gently, easing her down into the cool grass. Watching him right in his eyes, the look on her faced was reserved yet crackling with attraction. As if hypnotized by her very sight, his royal red eyes lighted up with every bolt of lightning that came down her vision.

"Sakura, I know what you desire so badly" _H__is__ eyes glinted_with mischief and something else.

She desperately shook her head and clutched it in her hands, screaming out "NO! Don't you _dare _presume that you know what I want"

"Calm down my dear, you are the only one I chose from all of the other women" He looked into her eyes. She got out of her mind. She couldn't break the spell. Fell too far this time. Caught in his eyes.

He was looking back at _her, eyes glinting_ with an awareness that matched her own, although he surely couldn't tell. After a moment, he flickered and forced himself back to the present. She brought sensations that only should be for pleasure; it was a feeling of being in the midst of an adrenaline rush.

His lips touched hers, softly at first. She trembled. He felt her reaction to him, and with a groan, he pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss. Her mouth opened, allowing his tongue access to her sweet mouth. Dragging her closer to him, he kissed the curve of her neck, nipping at her with his teeth and using his tongue to soothe the love bite. He felt her breathing deepened, and he brought his lips to her hers. The woman encircled her arms around his neck, his kisses drugging her into submission. He continued going on instinct. He worked his mouth shuddering, gasping, groaning quietly, almost whimpering.

"Do not forget that I am a master - Yes, a master and I could have you at one or another way, whether it is with or against your will, my dear."

Something in her broke down. She shrinked against him, pressing her cheek against the mass of his upper-arm. She will be damned for her silence.

Her top was flung carelessly to the ground. Hot, gritty wind blew across her upper body. His mouth found her nipples, already erect. She arches her back when his tongued assail her serenity. Even the slightest touch was like a pebble shattering a pond's surface, driving molecules from the point of impact and dispersing them into the vast sea of her soul.

"What was it that you've done to me?" she asked in a soft sigh, "why did you rouse such versatile sentiments within my very essence, why have I been punished with this damnation?" As if his fingers were flirting over the edge of her despair, tampering with skin of all shades, leaving scars too deep to be seen in their wake, he placed himself further down her legs. "Shall we continue?" He murmured, as sensually unlocked with teeth the buttons of her pants. His voiced poured over her like molten lava, and she instantly forgot how to breathe.

She _delved her fingers deep_ into his wet midnight hued hair, so black that it was almost blue. She reveled in the sensation of the cool, silky strands cascading onto her heated belly, evoking a tickling sensation of excitment and arousal.

"Sakura, I'm still waiting for an answer." He was stopped his silent ambush.

Her face was wrapped in a pulsating haze and her body seemed to flicker with lightning, it was a sense of dreamlike infinity.


	6. Pushed to the Edge

Sunset

Pushed to the edge

* * *

**Disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N:** _Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews you made ^_^ they really help me to update faster than usually_ XD _This chapter was pain in the ass for writing but it's important for the plot._

* * *

Her eyes darkened from a light green to a darker jade. Her lips parted with need and a husky whisper completely unlike her thickened the air around him, "Yes…" The word floated through the air like music from a dream. The answer filled him and trickled down his spin to the lower area of his body. His strong hands slid over her skin and she sunk back against him. She'd forgotten how strong he was, how needy she felt when he touched her. As if by magic, her body slowly began to relax underneath his touch. He kneaded her skin with the palms of his hands. The more he touched her, the more she felt at ease.

Desire sears through every cell in Madara's being. He carefully removed her shorts along with her pants, dragging his splayed fingers down her sides, conquering every inch of sensitive flesh in his wake. With no intention to leave their aim, his fingers continued the torturous game, as his upper body lifted to reach her voluptuous mouth. They met again in a heated kiss, moving slickly together before biting and nipping the swollen flesh as their tongues teased each other and their bodies slid together in heated friction that sent delicious fissions of pleasure up and down their bodies.

Without breaking the kiss even for a second, his fingers found the entrance between her hips. Sakura arched into him as she moaned and Madara grinned almost ferally as he pressed his fingers in and shifted them, stretching the tight hole with every twist and turn he made. She sunk into him, allowing herself to brush against him. She snarled at the rough touch of his clothes against her satin flesh. He held her steady as she rocked and rubbed against him while pushing onto his fingers, moans and soft pleas for more. Time has stopped. The second comes of a certain hour, when suddenly, and for a second, his eyes shot open, as he growled down at her. "Sakura…We have company." She glanced at him looking for a glint of sense but he had gone in a flash, leaving her naked body uncovered and open to the bruise of the cold autumn air.

She stood shrunken with the shock, clutching herself in a small compass. Sleepily, she let her eyes fall and woke, with a stunning thrill, to clearness. A familiar voice guided her back to the reality. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

She curled herself again in an attempt to hide her bare forms, when the three silhouettes appeared behind the trees. She raised her eyes, and at the next moment shur them, as at a blow. The dark greenness, that she walked like one in a dream, stretched away on all sides to the edges of the sky. She tried to say "Naruto!" but the word never came. She looked at his terribly blue eyes, big with unsupportable significance. "Sakura-chan,…"A strange mix of rage and concern stirred within his voice "why are you lying naked here?"

She found herself broken and speechless. A new and dreadful feeling had her by the throat.

Her mind couldn't compose any answer. An emptiness as a vacuum absorbed her.

With a great care, Naruto kneeled down in order to help her gathering her clothes and cover herself.

"Ugly, I didn't know you are into this sort of things." Rubbing his neck Sai smiled awkwardly "I read in a book that sometimes women are willing to self pleasure but I didn't suppose they do it outside." His smile grew in a self appreciated grin.

Sakura was beyond pissed now. She jumped off her place forgetting she's holding her clothes she prepared her fist to brush upon Sai's cheek. Kakashi who had dropped his Icha Icha book when he has seen the naked Sakura intervened in a second attempting to prevent the mass destruction of the area if Sakura had continued her attack.

"I am pretty sure Sakura has a good explanation for all of this."

* * *

He was sitting behind his massive oak bureau, tasting the sweet scent of green tea on his tongue. His tone was low and casual, his manner simple and very slow, and his bleak blue eyes never changed. "I happen to agree with your initial plan, Madara. However, I am not capable of closing my eyes in front of the alterations you are about to do." Pein was profoundly convinced that Madara was gradually losing sight of their mutual goal; despite that the words suddenly gave up their meaning, and their simplicity strode him with an awful laughter.

"Can you hear yourself?" Madara was beyond entertained now. "You called the measures I must imply "alterations"! If you were able to keep a better track on Itachi's actions every tiny detail of my plan would be on its place by now." His tone ended viciously.

Pein paused reflextively. "Apparently, Itachi was still holding some loyalty to Konoha."

Madara raised his eyebrows as at a coincidence he observed. "Do you know what this means?"

"For I know that we have reached an era of the Apocalypse." A disease of transformation too monstrous for nightmare had quickened within him."Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace."

"Justice will wash away all the pain, you know that." He was sitting calm and aloof on the big chair in front of Pein's bureau.

"I am curious how do you plan to achieve justice without sticking to the plan. You are too engulfed by your personal affairs which won't enable the organization to accomplish its objectives."

Madara continued without paying any attention to Pein's question. "Itachi's mission was to keep the Kyuubi away from Sakura until she's ready to serve me. What I've got instead? Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and their partner Sai interrupting me while I was _handling_ the girl" It was almost impossible for any tongue to utter the overpowering sense of aggression he inserted into every single word coming from the mouth of his. "Where's Sasuke?"

Pein said nothing. He only stood up straight. After a silence he spoke in his quiet way. "Sasuke and team Hebi are after Itachi. It appeared that Sasuke has not followed the directions Zetsu had given to him; he has pinpointed Itachi's traces by his own."

"What! That's only because Itachi wants to be found before my plans go into action." Madara had risen to his feet, and was putting on his gloves very carefully.

Pein sprang erect also.

"Have you ever said some simple word over and over till it became unmeaning, a scrap of an unknown tongue, till you seem to be opening and shutting your mouth with a cry like an animal's?" Madara moved towards the door; then Pein noticed he had come to a standstill again, and was gazing at the floor apparently in deep thought."You have 48 hours to bring me the nine-tails."

With eyes to see and ears to hear; with an intellect capable of performing a new function never before conceived truly; he was not fanatical enough, or frantic enough, to digest Madara's final words.

And Madara passed out, still carefully buttoning his gloves.

Pein went back to the table and sat down. About four minutes after Madara has gone he felt a kind of mental shock, like something resuming its place in his brain.

* * *

It was a quiet time before the dawn. She was walking alone in the direction of her apartment; it was almost miracle they believed her words. And when had she lied to her friends for the last time; she didn't have a clue or couldn't remember either since it was her first time to do so this night during their dinner outside. Her comrades were so anxious when they heard Sakura had faint after a bath in the pond. There was so much concern in the eyes of Naruto, Kakashi was sure she would over exert herself again, Sai just kept silent delving his look into his dish, which was pretty much that could be expected from him. That was the most ridiculous excuse her mind was able to process through. But they believed her. She wouldn't forgive herself if she has to lie to them ever again. They were her family. No they were more than her family-they were her team and whatever was going to occur she had to find a way to tell them what was happening and how skillfully a freaking ghost from the past had played her.

She was abruptly got off her thoughts as she felt the approachable presence of a man lurking in the shadows. She instantly took a fighting stance, "Who are you?" morbid curiosity overwhelmed her "Show yourself!". She leaned over for a better look; a strange feeling like a killer who was stalking his victim had her. He stepped out of the darkness. As her surprised gaze flew to him, she distinguished the bloody red clouds on his cloak. The same face, the same wrinkles. But something had changed. His face was no longer so cold and silently engraved by a veil of creepy serenity, his appearance, demands not fear but respect. He looked tired of all the pain and conflict, weakened by sadness and grief.

"Haruno Sakura we have to talk." His velvet voice sounded as a distant echo.

"Itachi Uchiha. How you dare to come and speak to me." She remembered her encounter with his advanced cloning when Naruto had beaten him.

As he intentionally omitted her words, he started without giving her any attention, "The man you obey is the biggest threat to Konoha. He is about to destroy not only the Fire Country but the world itself." his eyes reflected the fathomless thought going on in his mind, "If you're incapable of rejecting him, better end your existence."

A kunai sliced the density of the darkness. Itachi decomposed himself into a dozen of ravens that evened with the black sky.

"You are coming with me." He knifed the silence with his roaring and immediate voice

She was caught. Madara was there, tightening his grip around her wrist, tilting her hand and dragging her wherever he wanted. All the curses in her mouth attempted to come out at the same time. "You bastard!" She hissed at him, suddenly finding her voice. She'd never said the word aloud before, but it felt good. "Let me go, you coward!"She kept up her rant, "I am going nowhere!" Sakura snapped gathering a large amount of chakra in her free hand. Crash! Her hand gave an involuntary jerk at the sound. Someone had attacked them with a tremendous power and almost undetectable speed. He had managed to break his hold on her. For a crazy moment Sakura thought a thunder had ripped her from Madara's hands. But in an instant, she knew who the intruder was. Itachi Uchiha. He was there, ready to strike; his eyes darted with malicious intent.

Her bones turned to ice when she met his gaze and a chill crept down her spine when his eyes met hers. There was no recognition, no warmth. "You're weak, a burden to your village." Itachi slithered toward Sakura without any other word to escape his mouth.

She knew she had to avoid the impact but the sticks of ice that were her legs in that moment didn't cooperate at all. Do something, do something! The words tore through her brain, but she couldn't move.

It was eerily quiet for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few seconds, and then Madara raised his katana, and leapt to meet Itachi's blade. All at once she realized what Madara was doing, and it was enough to pull her out of her daze. He was saving her ass from Itachi's lethal attack. The horrible clang of metal sounded again and again. Madara and Itachi moved so fast that their swords became a blur. Itachi made a pass, and despite Madara's amazing swordplay skills a slash of red appeared on his arm. However, he continued acting as he wasn't affected by the wound; he even used his sword to drive the younger Uchiha back five or six steps. For a moment the Itachi seemed to lose his balance. Madara raised his sword for a killing blow, and then the sword was no longer there. It clattered to the ground. Itachi point his katana at Madara's throat ready to slit it. "All I want is the girl." He started with light but creepy notes in his voice.

Madara said nothing, but he was aware his next move would be forfeit if he used physical strength or some jutsu. Like a crimson spell his eyes awakened the symbols of the Eternal Sharingan. Itachi gracefully step aback. A smirk rose on his thin lips. "You're bluffing. We know what happen the last time when you used it, sensei." _the sarcasm in his voice thick enough to cut through._

"Don't get too excited, your stony head might explode." Madara answered saving no drop of his venom toward Itachi. "Boy, excuse us, I could blabber sweetly with you a bit more, but I have work to do with my lady." Madara used the next moment to hug Sakura tightly through her waist.

"Close your eyes. We will travel." He whispered into her ear shelf with a deep voice that his chest began to rumble, initiating pleasant vibrations.

She cringed on the inside. "Not again!" But she hadn't time to protest any further. Everything in front her eyes spun around.


	7. Dared to Soar

**Sunset**

**Dared to Soar**

**Disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N:** _This chapter contains graphical descriptions of sexual scenes, so those of you who are not eager to read this sort of things feel free to skip this chapter, otherwise read on your own responsibility XD Enjoy your reading! Awww and a big Thanks to all of the reviewers, I love you guys 3_

**Warning****: LEMON! **

The house was smaller: the ceiling was nearer. Heaven and earth, even to the remotest star, were closing in to crush it. Outside, the wind shrieked around it, the rain pelted the windows and the water dripped across the windowpanes and drifted down across trees whose leaves looked suspiciously rouged. The autumn rain caste its own eerie spell, the house creaking and rattling from the force of the wind and crimson leaves dancing around the veil of the morning mist that had engulfed the whole valley.

Madara pulled a small teapot out of a cupboard and scooped some jasmine tea leaves from a bamboo box into a metal tea ball. Sakura watched his slow, deliberate movements as she stood still and quiet in the doorway, wanting a moment before she had to talk to him. He seemed so calm and reserved, as befitted someone of his family's stature "Feeling better?" he asked. He glanced over at her as he poured boiling water into the pot.

She couldn't stop a little squeak of surprise from escaping her throat. "Uh, yeah,"

All of the sudden, she had received an unexpected push "Thanks for setting me up on your sofa!" She grunted.

He was quick. He was graceful. Madara grinned. "I'm not someone who's easy to sneak up on," he told her. "Besides, it always fills me with awe to think that no sign or premonition gave me warning of what I saw next." He smiled softly at her.

She took a seat at the table, trying to look casual, nervously taking in the rest of the room as she waited for him to join her. The place was quite nice, it represented a big room with a fireplace, two leather chairs around it, a sofa and a table closer to the door and several big furs settled for bed at the right corner of the room. Some reproductions of hanging scrolls from the Hashirama's period were carefully placed on every of the four walls. Madara put teacups and the teapot on the table and sat down across from her.

"It occurred to me that you'd be chilling. Is plain tea okay?" He asked while she took a sip of her porcelain glass.

The taste of fresh and sweet rich fragrance of the jasmine poured into her mouth.

"Mmmm hmmm." Sakura let the pleasant feeling of the warm beverage tickle her senses.

"So," she started setting out to find answers "Itachi wants me dead".

Madara smirked "Itachi would do everything to see every single person in Konoha dead, Sakura. So don't feel so special."

"Why do you think so? You have something to base your statement on or that are only wild guesses" She had the strange feeling that he had the tendency to twist the facts in a manner which to effectively support his version of truth.

"In the night of the Uchiha's massacre, I was there. But,"

"Really? Why am I not surprised?" Sakura had left her glass back on the table, her arms folded on her chest and an I-know-you're-lying smile had crossed her face "A fact you've deliberately omitted last time we talk about Sasuke" She noticed casually.

"It was too late; Itachi had killed almost the entire clan and prepared himself to strike on the other parts of Konoha. I just stopped him taking more lives than it had to."

"Had to?" She choked, spilling a small amount of tea over him. "What did you mean, Madara? You were planning on taking actively participation in this barbarian act. Is that what you tried to hide? You're as much responsible for the deaths of thousands as Itachi is."

"This, as a matter of fact, I never did. I already told you Sakura, I loved my clan despite their betrayal; I didn't hold any grudge against it. That's pathetic. You become angry because of the thoughts you are having, not because of anything I done." He teased.

She wasn't impressed, she has been expected him to turn from defensive to attacking position. Such an attitude was quite typical for people caught in lie. "Ha, explain this to someone else, Uchiha. The way you presented the _facts_ is similar to the way a broken mirror looks like; there are too many cracks in your stories even for your own taste." Sakura scolded at him.

"My, my, my Sakura. When do you have any intention to stop classifying people into varying

shades of good and bad, right and wrong? If you leave even for a second your prejudices and distorted view aside, and start to listen, you'll find out what exactly you have to do."

She fell silent...

* * *

_The only thing she wanted was everything to end up as soon as possible. She didn't think about Sasuke and his eyes and her mind barely touched the question about why Itachi tried to kill her. Was he thinking she was too weak to deal with Madara's mental trickery and manipulations? Perhaps. But what mattered now was the translation of the stupid scrolls Madara gave her. As she rejected the idea to help him with the transplantation of the eyes, he had told her he needed only a well- articulated translation of the scrolls and nothing more from her. Ok she could do that. She was sitting next to the fireplace, holding one of the scrolls at hand and a piece of enrolled parchment, which she was using to take some notes on. She twirled the pencil around her fingers idly, wondering what she was waiting for. And she was waiting for something. Or more to the point, someone. It had been two days since her last conversation with Madara in this damn cottage she was stuck in. And her curiosity was beginning to take the best of her. Where in heck this ancient evil in the body of a man had disappeared? Had she offended him again? Did she care at all? She tapped the end of the pencil against the parchment thoughtfully. From the pressure she put on, it broke. Why should she care? He was her living nightmare. Nevertheless, a beautiful nightmare, she thought. After all, she couldn't be expected to ignore such a handsome quirk. Her lips curled into a devilish smirk._

_She lifted her eyes from her work and caught her breath. As if he had materialized from her very thoughts and she saw That Evil for which, haply, she has been sent to this fantastic borderland of things. He was bending over the couch, lifted a coverlet, he carefully sat down and patted the floor in front of him._

_"Don't you ever knock?" She said, pretending to be mightily interested in her read._

_"Do I look like someone who needs permission to enter?" He acted as if he was master of all he surveyed._

_May be, there was truth in that. However, she didn't have any intention to give ground to him so just tried to ignore his question as well as to resist his magnetism. But the harder she tried the worse it got. He had only to smile at her or to fix her with those wicked eyes of him for butterflies to dance in her stomach and her knees to start melting. A private little smile crossed her lips. He had provoked her on multiple occasions. Hadn't he. It was payback time now and she was willing to play dirty when the circumstances call for it._

_Sakura stood up and walked toward him. Gracefully swaying her hips like a cat she stopped just short of him and spoke to him in a low voice. "You're not the only one here who is allowed to do as he pleased, Madara"_

_From beneath her lashes, she sent him a considerating glance. Her pulse pounding when she realized he was behind her. He wanted her so much he couldn't keep his hands off her._

_"No tricks, my sweet," She was in the presence of evil and clung to his muscular tights remembering the feeling of this powerful body crushed against hers, the taste of him on her tongue. When he touched her as he had then, she rather thought she went a little mad the urge to offer herself to allow him to do with her as he willed almost overpowering._

_"I just want to declare my intention." Briskly, she said_

_"Oh, what intention is that, girl?" His glittering eyes slit as he considered the girl before him._

_"To claim you mine." An unusual, untypical, unexpected decision of hers. It startled him with its full force._

_Madara was staying dumbstruck in the middle of the room. He was supposed to be the tease not the teased one. What had happened to the unconfident, weak girl who surrendered to his touches so eagerly? Apparently, she was trying to put the things under her control. Wrong guess. He steeled his will, reprimanding himself silently as his gaze hardened. He took a deep calming breath, but instead he was bombarded with her enticing scent. He sneered, wanting her gone immediately. Madara turned her so she was facing him and stepped back a little to create some distance between them. Their eyes met and she smiled and shook her head._

_He crossed his arms and his muscles bunched across his chest as his biceps bulged. "Be careful Sakura, my hold on honor is thin at best." He threatened. "Don't pull the devil out of me." Madara warned, something in the depths of those onyx eyes sending a shiver of half excitement, half fright down her spine._

_She had declared her intent, and she would not be blood began to heat, her eyes narrowed and she took a step further him, enough to cancel the distance between them. "So you're making your honor my responsibility." She whispered as she arched closer to him, her fingers skimming under the thin fabric of his mesh shirt and sliding into the waistband of his black pants. He shuddered at her soft touch, his eyes rolling back and closed down before he could gaine any control of himself. The tips of her fingers glowed in dim green light. And as they traveled along his upper body, the thin layer of light formed into chakra scalpel slicing all his clothes on its way, so they gave away stripping down the floor and leaving a deliciously naked male bare to her greedy gaze. Without looking at her, he wrenched away from her, unable to grasp the fact she had actually done something so bold, so unpredictable._

_Finally his eyes glowing red found her jade ones. She fought to keep her face impassive, but inside she was crowing with victory. He watched as her tongue moistened her already dewy lips. Madara smirked as her eyes widened when their view changed from his chest to his thick smooth erection. He had been trying to hide his growing lust for her, but now it was impossible. Her cheeks reddened, and her gaze flew up to his face, catching sight of his sinful grin._

_"Now you're in for it little girl." His voice was more than promiscuous. She felt the icy fingers of fear to embrace her tiny being. She backed up, but he stalked towards her, matching her step for step. She was brought up abruptly when she met the solid wooden wall behind her. She gulped when he hemmed her in, placing both hands on either side of her._

_"Madara I" He silenced her words with a brutal kiss._

_"What? Isn't this what you want?" His tone was menacing with its primal intensity._

_Without thought, her hand lashed out to slap him forcibly across the cheek, and his head whipped to the side, his long, black hair partially obscuring his face. They sat like that for untold minutes, both barely daring to breathe._

_He expected her to jerk away from his rough treatment, but instead she reached out a shaking hand, lightly placing her palm over his heart. The heat of his flesh nearly scorched her, and she didn't miss the shudder that ran through his body when she touched him._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her against him. His strong hands slid over her skin and she sunk back against him. She'd forgotten how strong he was, how needy she felt when he touched her. As if by magic, her body slowly began to relax underneath his touch. He kneaded her skin with the palms of his hands; the intoxicated sensation of his hands on her. "Got you" he said into her ear in a deep baritone voice as she felt him his hands slide up her back, peeling her top from her heated skin. In response she carefully removed her black shorts along with her weapon kit and then she guided his hands, his lips, to where she wanted to, pulling his head to her breast, drawing his fingers between her thighs. She could feel his muscular body tensed with pleasure. Her hands stroked his solid back, his neck, nails scratching lightly across his shoulder blades, her eyes watching closely in the light of the fire, as if learning how his body reacted and taking apparent delight in mastering it. Reaching down, she grasped the base of his length and slowly drew her fingers towards the tip. He smiled inscrutably, grabbing her hand, he brought it away from his straining manhood back to his neck. "No. I can't wait anymore, Sakura." Madara whispered. He had to have her now. He wanted to thrust into her wildly bringing her out of her shell, in a sweet delirium, which would lead her into the realm of the ecstasy._

_She felt his erection pressing into her. Gently she swayed against him, rubbing her body harder against his arousal and started kissing and nipping his neck. Then, lowering him on the floor and placing her feet on either side of his hips, she squatted. She was drenched with desire, and he was more than guided him past her wet folds and she didn't stop until she'd taken him in all the way. With a sigh, she tightened her muscles around him and then began to move. She rose until he almost popped out, but then she slid back down fast and hard, eliciting a gasp from him. Sakura continued, varying the speed and angle at which she moved until Madara was moaning and writhing beneath her._

_Thanks God, she wasn't virgin because, he reached so deep inside her that she couldn't stop the shudder, or prevent the tingling sensation as it spread through her body like wildfire. As she picked up the tempo, he thrust his hips meeting her as she rode him fast and hard. It was too intense, too sound of their flesh slapping against each other echoed in the air, and she tightened around him as he grew even harder inside her._

_She wanted to dominate him? She wasn't satisfied being submissive? Madara didn't like this idea. Refusing to allow her the upper hand, with a groan from the back of his throat, he abruptly pushed her off his body. She looked puzzled at him before Madara stood up taking Sakura forcefully in his hands. He grabbed her small waist and turned her facing away from him. Ignoring her protest, he pinned her arms, pressing her hands firmly to the wall. He leaned her forward with his chest so she faced the wall._

_She tried to move but his strong hands refuse to give her any room for escape. "What are you planning to do with me now that you have me completely at your mercy?" She hissed at him as an infiruated snake dripping the last drop of venom on her fangs._

_"I have you at my mercy, and that is where you are gonna stay." He rolled between her legs, felt her wet heat and pressed into her, gasping for air, blood roaring in his ears. With one thrust he pushed inside of her. He began a fast and hard pace that jerked her body in tune with his own. They moved in a rhythm as old as time itself. Holding her hips, he continued the relentless pace as she trembled around him. She cried out in pleasure as he fit the right spot inside her warm body. That spot that begs to be touched by him. Madara panted loudly as his hard, deep thrust made her almost delirious with lust. She could feel his every movement inside her as his length twitched and she tightened her muscles._

_She was close to climax and from the wild thrusting from Madara, she knew he was too. As her crescendo passed, he continued moving and moaned her name as he tightened his hold on her ample breasts and spurted inside of her. Then he shattered into a million pieces before collapsing on her, pleasantly exhausted._

_They laid there a moment, allowing themselves to reclaim their breath. Madara's eyebrow began to twitch as Sakura's tinkling laughter echoed through the cottage._

_"What's so funny?" he growled._

_Quick as a minx, he trapped her beneath him. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him jade eyes sparkled down at him, her face was lit with a happy smile._

_"You're mine now," she proclaimed victoriously._

_"No you are in my possession now." Her eyes flashed with humor at his wholly male reply, and he growled as his lips descended on hers, claiming her as his._


End file.
